24 Horas
|language=Spanish |broadcast_area=Nationally Worldwide |formerly_called=Canal 24 Horas (1997-2005) 24 Horas TVE (2005-2008) |sister_channel(s)= La 1 La 2 Teledeporte Clan TVE 4K TVE Internacional Star TVE |website=www.rtve.es/24h }} 24 Horas is Spanish television network owned by Televisión Española. The channel broadcasts news related to nationwide and worldwide, sports, weather, business, lifestyle and culture programmings. History It began its broadcasts at 14:00 on September 15, 1997, within Vía Digital, being the first continuous information channel in Spain. The programming is structured in blocks of news of half an hour of duration that include information on the national and international news, society, culture, economy, sports and weather information. 24 Horas issues different news programs, newsletters and discussion programs. This channel changed its logo at the end of November 2005 with its entry into terrestrial digital television in Spain and again changed its global image in October 2008 together with the rest of RTVE, unifying the image of the Informative Services and logos of radio, television and internet channels. It is broadcasted by satellite for Europe (through Eutelsat) and America (through Hispasat 30W-5 and Intelsat 11 in Band C). In Spain, it is also broadcast by Digital Terrestrial Television and through pay-TV platforms such as Movistar+, Vodafone and Orange. Through the internet it broadcasts through streaming with Octoshape technology. In addition, La 1 connects with 24 Horas from 06:00 to 06:30 in the morning on business days and between 06:00 to 09:30 on the weekend. Since its creation it has been directed successively by Pedro González, Pedro Roncal and Juan Cristóbal Vidal Doce. In 2001, Canal 24 Horas was recognized by the Spanish Television Academy as the best digital thematic channel. From September 2008 to October 2009, its director was the journalist Juan Pedro Valentín, who began a process of complete renewal of the channel based on more speed and direct, with greater personal presence of national and international character. After the departure of the previous director, the functions of the direction were assumed temporarily by the deputy director Vicente Vallés, until it was named new director Asunción Gómez Bueno weeks later. On August 3, 2012 he was appointed as director of the Sergio Martín Herrera channel. In September 2016, after being appointed director and presenter of Los Desayunos de TVE, the functions of the management were assumed temporarily by the deputy director, Moisés Rodríguez, for 3 and a half months, until Álvaro Zancajo was appointed as the new director in December. that same year. In 2013, the channel for Internet was launched, +24, which transmits up to 5 signals simultaneously. Programmings *''A la carta 24h'' *''24h en directo'' *''Agrosfera'' *''Aquí parlem'' *''Asuntos públicos'' *''Cámara abierta 2.0'' *''Conversatorios en Casa de América'' *''Crónicas'' *''Deportes 24h'' *''El Mundo en 24h'' *''El Tiempo 24h'' *''Emprende'' *''Emprende Digital'' *''España en 24h'' *''Europa 24h'' *''Fue Informe'' *''Hora 14'' *''Hora 20'' *''Informe Semanal'' *''La Galería'' *''La hora cultural'' *''La mañana en 24h'' *''La noche en 24h'' *''La tarde en 24h'' *''Lab24'' *''Latinoamérica en 24h'' *''Los desayunos de TVE'' *''NCI: Noticias Culturales Iberoamericanas'' *''Noticias 24 horas'' *''ON-OFF'' *''Parlamento'' *''Repor'' *''Secuencias en 24 horas'' *''Tele Planeta'' *''Telediario 1'' *''Telediario 2'' *''Telediario Internacional'' *''Telediario Matinal'' *''Zoom Exprés'' *''Zoom Net'' *''Zoom Tendencias'' Logos Canal 24 Horas (1997-2005).png|First logo (1997 to 2005) 24 Horas TVE (2005-2008).png|Second logo (2005 to 2008) 24 Horas (2008-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008 to present) External links *Official website Category:Televisión Española Category:Radiotelevisión Española Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Spanish-language television channels Category:Launched in 1997 Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Spain Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Portugal Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Germany Category:Television channels in Romania Category:Romania Category:Television channels in Switzerland Category:Switzerland Category:Television channels in the United States Category:United States Category:Television channels in Mexico Category:Mexico Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia